Mi Chica de Pelo Rosado
by Kyuubi93
Summary: Que pasaría si haces todo para proteger a alguien no lo nota
1. Chapter 1

Mi chica de pelo rosado  
CAPITULO 1: Como es esto posible!

Un día en la entrada de la aldea de konoha se encontraba un pelirrubio listo para partir hasta que una pelirrosa se le acerca   
SAKURA: ¿A dónde vas Naruto?  
NARUTO: A buscar a Sasuke  
SAKURA: ¿Porque pones tanto empeño en esto?  
NARUTO: Porque te lo prometí Sakura-Chan  
SAKURA: Naruto olvida esa promesa, y si no vuelves, y si te pasa algo dime, dime que haría yo.  
NARUTO: Una promesa es una promesa y además ero-senin me entreno, no volveré hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.  
SAKURA: Esta bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo  
NARUTO: Lo se Sakura-Chan  
SAKURA: Adiós Naruto  
NARUTO: Adiós Sakura-Chan  
Y así ambos se despidieron con un cálido abrazo, y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

Dos años después  
JIRAIYA: Se nos fue, se nos fue Tsunade.  
TSUNADE: Pero porque, porque. Decía la godaime entre sollozos  
SAKURA: Todo fue mi culpa , s no le hubiese pedido que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta a konoha esto no hubiese pasado  
TSUNADE: No te culpo estabas enamorada  
Y por un momento la pelirrosa se puso a pensar en la repuesta de su sensei  
Estaba ella realmente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha o era solamente una obsesión o una razón para las constantes peleas de ella con Ino Yamanaka  
TSUNADE: Bueno chicos lo siento pero no podremos ir a la tumba de Naruto este año.  
Dicho esto todos se dieron vuelta listos para marcharse de la oficina de la godaime hasta que se escucha un grito agudo era Sakura que había caído del a ventana de la oficina de la godaime pero antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar se encontraba en los brazos de un alto pelirrubio y este le decía  
NARUTO: Sakura-Chan me has pegado un susto tremendo.  
SAKURA : NA.. NARUTO ¿E.. Eres tu?  
NARUTO: Si, Sakura-Chan soy yo.  
Y dicho esto fue de un salto a la oficina de la godaime. Todos se quedaron petrificados hasta que Tsunade se lanzó al pelirrubio y lo abrazó  
NARUTO: Tsunade -no- bachan no me dejas respirar- decía el pelirrubioi atrapado en los brazos de la godaime.  
JIRAIYA: Cuéntanos que pasó.  
NARUTO: Encontré a Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru, maté a Orochimaru y a Kabuto el cobarde de Sasuke escapó no sin antes desmayarme.  
Una vez despierto decidí volver y aquí estoy  
Pero en un instante se abre la puerta de la oficina de la godaime y apàrecen una rubia de aspecto muy sensual, un chico de ojos blancos, un chico de pelo castaño con un perro, un joven de pelo negro con cara de nada y expresión de cansancio en sus ojos.  
NARUTO: Ino, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru como han estado  
INO: Bien te hemos extrañado (Naruto se ha puesto muy guapo) pensaba la kunoichi  
NEJI: Bien aunque estoy esperando la revancha  
SHIKAMARU: Bien aunque me casé por desgracia  
TEMARI: ¿Qué dijiste mi amor? (con tono amenazante)  
SHIKAMARU: Nada, Nada (con un profundo terror en su voz)  
NARUTO: Luego nos vemos  
TODOS: adiós  
Y todos se marcharon a sus casas


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Celos!

En la calidez de la noche se encontraba en su habitación una pelirrosa que estaba reflexionando.

SAKURA: ¿Será que estoy empezando a amarlo?

Y de pronto la imagen del pelirrubio salvando su vida en repetidas veces venía a su mente pero también lo mal que ella lo había tratado todos estos años

SAKURA: Yo lo maltrataba y el se empeñaba en protegerme sin que yo le diera nada a cambio, el moriría por mi.

Pensaba dentro de su mente Sakura Haruno, cuando de pronto ve a dos personas por la ventana de su habitación, los reconoció eran Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto.

INNER SAKURA: Tengo que apresurarme sino lo perderé para siempre.

SAKURA: Pero que es esta sensación.

Y luego esta se desplomó en su cama y se durmió

SUEÑO DE SAKURA

Estaba ella en el bosque sola pero de pronto aparecen la Hyuuga y Naruto

HINATA: Yo siempre te he amado Naruto-kun decia la pelinegra

NARUTO: Yo también te amo Hinata

Al escuchar esto Sakura rompe en llanto y empieza a gritar sus sentimientos por Naruto.

SAKURA: Naruto yo… yo te amo gritaba la pelirrosa pero todos sus intentos parecían en vano Naruto y la Hyuuga estaban ahí besándose lo mas apasionadamente

Pero de repente la imagen de estos dos desaparece y aparece en lugar de ello un pelinegro con ojos llenos de ira y venganza

SASUKE: OH pobre Sakurita jaja y pensar que ese pobre diablo te protegía siempre a ti estorbo pero tu estabas muy ocupada fijándote en mi y no viste que el te amaba

Y así siguió el pelinegro burlándose de ella.

Pero de repente el pelinegro fue detenido por una bola azul

NARUTO: Rasengan!

SASUKE: AHHHH maldito te maldigo a ti y a este estorbo

NARUTO: No le hables así a Sakura-Chan

SASUKE: Y que vas a hacerme tu maldito zorro

NARUTO: Esto Fuuton Rasenshuriken!

Luego de esta acción el pelinegro desaparecio

NARUTO: Perdóname Sakura-Chan

SAKURA: No tu perdóname debería haberme dado cuenta antes

NARUTO: Recuerda Sakura-Chan yo te amo y siempre te amaré

SAKURA: Yo también Naruto y dicho esto se dieron el beso más largo y apasionado de sus vidas

NARUTO: Adiós Sakura-Chan

Y esta despertó deseando que ese sueño no terminara nunca

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila los shinobis se preparaban para ir a la oficina de la godaime a que les fuesen asignadas sus misiones

SAKURA: Hoy voy a declarármele a Naruto pensaba esta

Mientras tanto Naruto Uzumaki se dirigía a la oficina de la godaime pero no parecía ir a ver el libro bingo

NARUTO: Tsunade o bachan!

TSUNADE: Ya te dije mil veces que no me digas vieja

NARUTO: Perdón, perdon esta más agresiva que de costumbre que le habrá pasado dijo este en vos baja

TSUNADE: - Dijiste algo niño-dijo esta con un leve tono amenazador

NARUTO: - No , nada -dijo este como temiendo por su vida

TSUNADE: AH bueno, que haces aquí

NARUTO: Vendo a pedirte un consejo

TSUNADE: Habla Naruto

NARUTO: Como le hago si tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos a una persona

TSUNADE: Es a Sakura no es cierto

NARUTO: Como lo supiste

TSUNADE: Tus ojos te delatan

NARUTO: ¿Ah si? Y puso cara de que había entendido lo que la godaime le decía

TSUNADE: Invítala a comer o algo por el estilo

NARUTO: Mm buena idea

TSUNADE: Bueno ahora ve, que por suerte ahora no tienes ninguna misión

Y ella tampoco aprovecha esta oportunidad

NARUTO: Gracias adiós

TSUNADE: Adiós

Y el pelirrubio se marcho a Ichiraku Ramen pero en el camino una pelirrosa se lanzo en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

NARUTO: Sakura-Chan

SAKURA: Hola Naruto

NARUTO: (que le habrá pasado nunca esta así conmigo)

SAKURA: ¿Te pasa algo?

NARUTO: No , nada

NARUTO: Ehh… Sakura-Chan quisierasirconmigoacomerramen

SAKURA: Que ¿ no entendí habla más lento?

NARUTO: Si quisieras ir conmigo a comer ramen

SAKURA: Claro vamos

NARUTO: Este se sorprendió porque estaba esperando una negación de su amiga.

Pero de pronto apareció una sombra y les dijo

SOMBRA: Ja Linda pareja el perdedor y el estorbo

NARUTO: Cállate no le hables así a Sakura-Chan

SOMBRA: Y que vas a hacerme tu maldito zorro

Sakura recordó su sueño y no pudo hacer más que desmayarse y caer a los brazos de Naruto

NARUTO: Te voy a matar!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La aparición del Uchiha

Allí cerca de Ichiraku Ramen se encontraban un pelirrubio, una pelirrosa y una sombra

NARUTO: Toma esto!!! Rasengan

Y una bola azul se forma en la mano izquierda de Naruto

SOMBRA: Otra vez con la misma técnica no funcionara

NARUTO: ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

SOMBRA: Tu quisiste traerme de vuelta a konoha atacándome con esta técnica y no sirvió

NARUTO: Eso quiere decir que tu eres…..

SOMBRA: Si soy yo perdedor .. Uchiha Sasuke

NARUTO: Cobarde, solo nos utilizaste como entrenamiento para probar tu habilidad, eres idéntico a tu hermano

SASUKE: Mentira, eso es mentira, te destruiré

NARUTO: Ya lo intentaste y fallaste que te hace pensar que esta vez lo lograras.

SASUKE: Esto Chidori Nagashi!

Mientras Sakura seguía ahí desmayada, pero el ruido de la feroz pelea la despierta.

Afortunadamente Naruto logra esquivar la técnica de Sasuke y la contrarresta con un Rasenhuriken.

SASUKE: Has mejorado perdedor nunca pensé que te volverías tan fuerte

NARUTO: Voy a terminar esto ahora mismo Fuuton Rasenshuriken

SASUKE: Es inútil

Y antes de recibir el ataque el Uchiha se desvanece

SAKURA: ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

NARUTO: Ha desaparecido

Y luego de esto los jóvenes de dirigieron a la oficina de la godaime para contarle lo sucedido.

SHIZUNE: Naruto, Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado?

NARUTO: Necesitamos hablar con Tsunade

SHIZUNE: Muy bien entren

TSUNADE: ¿Qué Quieren?

NARUTO: Tsunade –o- bachaan hemos visto a Sasuke

TSUNADE: ¿Dónde?

NARUTO Y SAKURA: Cerca de Ichiraku Ramen

TSUNADE: Y que pasó

NARUTO: Tuvimos una pelea y desapareció

TSUNADE: Bien tengo una misión para ustedes pero tendremos que llevar más shinobis.

TSUNADE: Shizune llama a Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Neji y Shikamaru

SHIZUNE: Si Tsunade-sama

TSUNADE: Ahora que están todos les diré los detalles de su misión, esta consiste en traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha y exterminar a Orochimaru

TSUNADE: Reúnanse mañana en la entrada

Y dicho esto todos se marcharon de la oficina de la godaime


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La misión

En su habitación se encontraba el pelirrubio durmiendo, de repente este despierta.

NARUTO: Mierda voy a llegar tarde

Y se vistió y desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a ir hacia la entrada

SAKURA: Naruto tomo la costumbre de Kakashi-Sensei siempre llegar tarde

ANKO: Más vale que este niñito no retrase la misión sino se las verá conmigo

De repente se ve a lo lejos una persona acercándose

NARUTO: Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai, Anko, Neji, Shikamaru

SHIKAMARU: Al fin llegas!

NEJI: Estoy entusiasmado por ver cuan fuerte te has vuelto

NARUTO: Yo también

KAKASHI: Bueno partimos

TODOS: Hai!!

Y así partieron en la búsqueda del Uchiha. Tras varias horas caminando llegaron a las fronteras con el país del viento.

NARUTO: Sakura-Chan ¿te pasa algo?

SAKURA: La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada

NARUTO: Bueno eso se puede arreglar súbete a mi espalda yo caminaré

SAKURA: ¿Estas seguro?

NARUTO: Claro yo haría lo que fuera por ti Sakura-Chan

SAKURA: Gracias

Y le da un tierno beso haciendo que este se sonroje

KAKASHI: Que pasará entre esos dos (dijo con voz de pervertido y pensando cosas sucias)

ANKO: Wow Naruto si que esta guapo

KURENAI: Anko no seas sucia solo tiene 17 años

ANKO: Y eso que importa

KURENAI: Jaja

KAKASHI: Bueno Acamparemos aquí

Y desplegaron sus tiendas de campaña en una pequeña arboleda

KAKASHI: Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto y yo dormiremos en esta tienda, Anko Kurenai y Sakura dormirán en la otra tienda

Sakura se desilusionó al escuchar que tendría que dormir con Anko y con Kurenai.

Luego de eso todos entraron a sus tiendas y se fueron a dormir

KAKASHI: Eh Naruto

NARUTO: ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-Sensei

KAKASHI: Tu y Sakura hacen linda pareja, ¿le has dicho lo que sientes?

NARUTO: No, aún no estoy esperando el momento indicado.

KAKASHI: Como por ejemplo en medio de una misión

NARUTO: Buena idea Kakashi-Sensei, gracias

KAKASHI: De nada

Y en ese momento el pelirrubio salió de la tienda y empezó a pensar, y en ese momento de la nada una pelirrosa le toca la espalda

NARUTO: ¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?

SAKURA: Nada, no podía dormir salí a tomar aire y te vi

NARUTO: Sakura-Chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

SAKURA: Claro (dijo esta con aire de sorprendida)

NARUTO: ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Sasuke?(pregunta este algo preocupado)

SAKURA: Verdaderamente, no Sasuke fue solo una obsesión nunca fue amor solo era una de las razones de mis múltiples peleas con Ino.

SAKURA: Últimamente estoy enamorada de alguien más

NARUTO: Yo también estoy enamorado

SAKURA: ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

NARUTO: Yo no lo diré si tu no me dices de quien estas enamorada

SAKURA: Los dos al mismo tiempo

NARUTO: Esta bien

NARUTO: De ti Sakura-Chan

SAKURA: De ti Naruto

Los dos se sorprendieron ya que ambos se referían a la persona que tenían enfrente y sin decir más se dieron un gran y apasionado beso

NARUTO: Te amo Sakura-Chan

SAKURA: Yo también Naruto

Luego ellos durmieron a la luz de la luna calentándose con el calor de sus cuerpos abrazados.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Problemas en la aldea de la roca

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi fue el primero en despertarse, lo primero que noto fue que ni Naruto ni Sakura estaban en sus tiendas. Luego los ve ahí durmiendo en el suelo solo con una frazada y decide despertarlos hasta que es golpeado por dos mujeres jounin

KAKASHI: ¡Ahh! porque me golpean

ANKO Y KURENAI: No arruines el momento idiota, déjalos

ANKO: Naruto, Sakura despierten (dijo esta con una voz dulce)

El pelirrubio despertó con facilidad al escuchar la voz de la jounin pero Sakura parecía tendida en un sueño.

NARUTO: No te preocupes yo la voy a despertar.

Y este empieza a besarla hasta que la pelirrosa reacciona

NARUTO: Al fin despiertas bella durmiente

SAKURA: Naruto, gracias por despertarme así

NARUTO: Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior fue lo único en lo que pude pensar para despertarte

KAKASHI: Antes de ir a la aldea del sonido tendremos que acampar en la aldea de la roca

Y caminaron hasta llegar a un buen lugar para acampar en la aldea de la roca

KAKASHI: Armen las tiendas de campaña yo tengo asuntos que atender

Y dicho esto el jounin se marchó dejando a los demás armando las tiendas

KAKASHI: Márchate que quieres aquí

¿??: Llevarme al niño Kyuubi

KAKASHI: Sobre mi cadáver Itachi

ITACHI: Cómo tú lo prefieras

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiese atacar sintió una presencia que lo hizo detenerse.

ITACHI: Hola hermano

SASUKE: Vine a matarte y terminar de una vez con esto

ITACHI: Eso está por verse

Kakashi y Sasuke atacaron al mismo tiempo a Itachi pero este ezquivo los dos ataques

ITACHI: Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu

Kakashi y Sasuke esquivaron el ataque de Itachi, pero de pronto una bola azul casi golpea al Uchiha

FLASHBACK

Naruto salé de su tienda y se pregunta donde estará Kakashi-Sensei, hasta que una pelinegra alta le habla

KURENAI: ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

NARUTO: Voy a ir a buscar a Kakashi

SAKURA: Prométeme que regresarás

NARUTO: Te lo prometo Sakura-Chan

Dicho esto el pelirrubio la besó y se marchó

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ITACHI: Te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto-kun, pero ustedes tres no serán suficientes.

En ese momento aparecío un joven pelirrojo vestido de rojo con un contenedo de arena en la espalda.

GAARA: Y quién dijo que seria solo tres


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke vs. Itachi

En un lugar oscuro de la aldea de la roca se encontraban cinco personas un peligris, el kazekage, el Uchiha menor, Naruto y un Akatsuki.

NARUTO: Gaara que bueno que viniste vamos a acabar con el aquí y ahora

GAARA: Esto termina ahora. Y el kazekage cubrió al akatsuki en arena

GAARA: Sabaku kyuu

GAARA: Sabaku sou-sou

Y con este ataque el Akatsuki desapareció

NARUTO: Detrás de ti. Pero antes de que el kazekage pudiese hacer algo Itachi fue detenido por kakashi

KAKASHI: RAIKIRI!

ITACHI: Ustedes cuatro si que dan pelea

NARUTO: Ahora me toca a mi (dijo con tono eufórico) y cuatro colas rojas salieron de su espalda

NARUTO: Odama Rasengan!!! Y una bola roja atravesó el pecho de Itachi Uchiha, y este se desvanece

ITACHI: Veo que todos ustedes pudieron contra mi bunshin

KAKASHI: Vas a morir aquí y ahora

ITACHI: No pudiste matarme una vez ¿que te hace pensar que ahora podrás.

Y de pronto Gaara Naruto y Sasuke sujetan al Akatsuki?

NARUTO: Kakashi-sensei acaba con el!!!

KAKASHI: Toma esto RAIKIRI.

Y en un instante después de recibir el golpe de kakashi el Uchiha cae muerto

SASUKE: No, no puede ser se supone que yo debía matarlo. Se repetía este dentro de su mente.

KAKASHI: Sasuke, tranquilízate te dije que la venganza te traería solo vacío, y ahora mírate solo un despreciable subordinado de Orochimaru, y todo por que solo para conseguir mas poder para matarlo y ahora que estas muerto te sientes vacío y sientes que no tienes otro propósito en la vida

SASUKE: Tienes algo de razón pero te equivocas en una cosa

KAKASHI: ¿En cual?

SASUKE: Hace tres semanas yo maté a Orochimaru

KAKASHI: Como que lo mataste cuéntanos

FLASHBACK

En el castillo de Orochimaru se encontraban Sasuke y Orochimaru discutiendo como iban a efectuar la segunda invasión a konoha cuando

OROCHIMARU: Sasuke ya no me sirves tomare tu cuerpo

SASUKE: Y si me rehusó

OROCHIMARU: Ahora verás

La batalla fue feroz los dos contrincantes peleaban brillantemente hasta que Sasuke pudo aprovechar que Orochimaru tenía la guardia baja y atacó

SASUKE: CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!

Este ataque golpeó a Orochimaru y lo hirió de muerte

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

NARUTO: Y ¿que has echó todo este tiempo?

SASUKE: Buscar a mi hermano pero ahora que el esta muerto pensaba en volver a konoha el problema es si me aceptarían de vuelta en la aldea

NARUTO: Eso se puede arreglar dijo el pelirrubio como riéndose

KAKASHI: Tenemos que volver con los otros sino Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Neji y Shikamaru nos matarán.

Y así se marcharon hasta donde estaban los otros.

Al ver al pelinegro la pelirrosa solto una lágrima y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cabeza

SASUKE: AHH Ahora que hice!!!!!!!!!

SAKURA: Haberte ido maldito idiota sabes cuanto nos hemos preocupado por ti.

Luego de su mini discurso ella le da un abrazo al pelinegro y por primera vez este se sonroja.

NARUTO: (protestando) Yo cumplí mi promesa te lo traje sanó y salvo y no me das abrazo

SAKURA: Claro que no tontito para ti tengo algo especial.

Y dicho esto ella le da un largo y apasionado beso

SASUKE: De que me perdí estos tres años, hace cuanto que están juntos.

SAKURA: Unos días

NARUTO: Acaso estas celoso

SASUKE: No para nada (miente el Uchiha)

Y de dos de las tiendas salen dos mujeres y dos hombres

ANKO Y KURENAI: Hola Uchiha

NEJI: Al fin te encuentran

SHIKAMARU: Que bueno que volviste (dijo este con vos apagada como si no le importase en absoluto la vuelta del Uchiha)

KAKASHI: Bueno parece que es hora de volver a casa la aldea oculta de konoha

Y dicho esto emprendieron viaje


End file.
